<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just bestfriend things by onescoupaday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116124">Just bestfriend things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday'>onescoupaday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bros do fall in love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Seungcheol whipped as always, This is supposed to be cute okay, bestfriends they said, jeonghan tiktokerist, rating will go up on the next part, yeah right</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan wanted to try the “i kissed my bestfriend tiktok challenge”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bros do fall in love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just bestfriend things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Niqs. </p><p>Simply because i love her. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s2">‘<em>Cheollie come oveeeeer.</em></span> <span class="s1">’ Seungcheol can hear Jeonghan’s voice despite that being a text. He replies quickly, just the word </span> <span class="s2">playing</span> <span class="s1">, because his bestfriend would know what that meant. It was a long week and this is the only day he gets to have for himself so </span> <em><span class="s2">nope</span></em> <span class="s1"> Jeonghan, thank you very much.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">‘</span> <em><span class="s2">But </span></em> <span class="s3">🥺🥺🥺</span> <span class="s1">.’ </span> <em><span class="s2">Fuck</span></em> <span class="s1">. Seungcheol cursed. Not the puppy eyes. Anything but the puppy eyes. And he damn well knows Jeonghan is doing it while texting him, coupled with his incredibly annoying pout.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Seungcheol stares at his monitor. His character just died. </span> <em><span class="s2">Ugh</span></em> <span class="s1">. Alright, might as well go. Who wins against Jeonghan anyways?</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got out of his apartment, dragging his cold ass across the street, slightly jogging as if that would speed him up. He immediately regrets not putting on a thicker coat but the left side of his brain argued with ‘Han is only 10 minutes away, it’s not like you’re going to freeze to death.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">So he doesn’t turn back and continues his way to that one location he knows like the back of his hand. “Jeonghannieeee!!” He announces as he climbs the stairs leading to his bestfriend’s unit. He doesn’t knock, inviting himself in like he always does. “Oh, Cheollie, you’re here!” His bestfriend beams.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“What’s up?” He settles himself on the couch beside the other man.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Nothing, really. Just want some company.” Jeonghan says in that annoyingly cute tone, more pouting too. People who says Seungcheol is sulky probably doesnt know his bestfriend.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Seungcheol glared at him. “I told you i was playing..”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“So games are more important than me? I thought we already established the answer to this Cheollie.” Then he bends forward and puts his phone on a stand. Seungcheol frowned. “What are you doing?”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Tiktok.”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Seungcheol makes a disgusted face. “Since when do you do stuff like that?”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Soonyoung tagged me on a challenge and you know me.. i’m never one to back out.” Then he adjusts the phone so they’re both captured. “Scoot in closer, Cheol.”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Jeonghan i’m not joining you know i hate this shit.”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“But!!” And there it is again, this time, in person and said puppy eyes are as expectant</span>  <span class="s1">as ever. Seungcheol lets out a defeated sigh. “Fine. But if there’s dancing i’m walking out that door.”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Noooo no dancing i promise!” Jeonghan assures him. “Just sit there and then when i say ‘now’ just turn to face me, okay?”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He just nods passively, looking at the screen as Jeonghan bends forward again to press the record button. A few seconds later..</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Now.” Then he turns to face Jeonghan and the next thing he knows is his bestfriend’s lips on his.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">When he realized this, he immediately pushed Jeonghan away. He stared at his bestfriend with wide eyes, touching his lips, wanting to say something but terribly failing.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Jeonghan is looking at him with much amusement, eyes shining with mischief. “What? You didn’t like it?”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">When Seungcheol didn’t reply, Jeonghan just shrugged and took his phone from the stand. But he was caught off guard when his bestfriend suddenly pulled him, cupped his face and sealed their lips together.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Not a peck this time as Seungcheol moves his lips against Jeonghan’s, and the latter welcoming his advances by circling his arms around the other’s neck.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The pull on his waist makes Jeonghan straddle his bestfriend’s lap with their lips now even hungrier for each other’s. Seungcheol bites his bottom lip gently, then traces his teeth with his tongue and Jeonghan immediately gets what he’s trying to do.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He opens up for Seungcheol, welcoming the other’s tongue inside his mouth, tangling it with his own. He couldnt help but moan when Seungcheol started kneading his waist.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He whines when his bestfriend pulls away.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“We should stop.” Seungcheol was breathless. Lips red and plump. Eyes fixed on Jeonghan’s equally swollen one. “But i liked it.”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You like it enough to do it again?” Jeonghan grinned at him.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“No.”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Why not?”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Because you’re grinding on me and—“ Seungcheol shifts in his seat. Jeonghan’s mouth forms an ‘o’ when he realized why. He </span> <span class="s1"><em>felt</em> it.</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Soonyoung tagged you, you said?”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Yeah.”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“He did this challenge? With who?”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Who else?”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You mean Jihoon? What! Are they—“</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Jihoon shoved his face to the wall.”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Oh.” Seungcheol chuckles. “Well we can’t be all winners in life, can we?”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Uhuh.” Jeonghan holds Seungcheol’s chin. “I’m glad i am though.” They share a smile and then Jeonghan said. “Okay, please kiss me again i promise i won’t grind on you anymore.”</span> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p>
  <span class="s1">Seungcheol laughs but kisses him anyway</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SPOILER ALERT FOR NEXT PART:</p><p>Seungcheol helps Jeonghan with his withdrawal symptoms by lending him his popsicle :) </p><p>Hehe. :&gt; </p><p>Kudos, comments, tips are always always appreciated ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>